


Daddy's Sick Boy

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [217]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Comfort, Daddy Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Okay so this is sooo wacky and idk what im doing but like okay you wrote that sastiel fic examination and it was super awesome so i have a prompt idea it's that kind of thing but like ageplay? sexual or nonsexual like ssv or something idrk also if this doest make sense dont write it im sorry it's just an idea idk thank you bb</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Sick Boy

**Author's Note:**

> The fic mentioned is Examination (http://archiveofourown.org/works/1148007). It's a completely separate fic from all the tumblr drabbles

Cas walked into the room, to see Sam curled under a sheet, back turned to them, small shivers running through him.

“Ever since I woke up, he’s been sick.” Dean said. “And then he aged down, so I figured that it was probably a good idea to call you.”

“I see.” Cas said. Sam turned around, still under his blanket and he gave a soft whine.

“Daddy.” Sam said, coughing.

Cas moved over and grabbed a tissue, and Sam spat in it, trying to get rid of some of the mucus.

“My little boy is sick?” Cas asked softly, running a hand through Sam’s hair and feeling how warm he was.

 

Sam nodded, and pressed close to Cas. “Don’t feel good, Daddy.”

“I’m sure.” Cas said. “I’ll have things handled in here Dean. Thank you for notifying me.”

“Sure.” Dean nodded. “Just find me if you need anything.”

“I will.” Cas watched Dean leave the room, and he turned back to Sam, who shivered. “Little one, you are so warm.”

“Feel cold.” Sam murmured, eyes shut.

“I know.” Cas said. “I will be right back. I will be gone for only a few seconds.” Suddenly Cas disappeared, before reappearing, literally, only five seconds later.

In his hand was a large leather bag, and Sam looked at it curiously.

“Daddy?” He asked.

“I have some things with me so I can give you a proper check up, Sam.” Cas said.

Sam whined and pouted, giving a watery eyed, puppy dog look.

“But I don’t want one, Daddy.”

“I realize that, but Daddy has to know what is wrong so he can make you better.”

Sam whined again, but nodded.

“OK.” Cas said softly. He opened the leather bag and pulled out a stethoscope, and placed the bits in his ears. “Can you sit up for me Sam? You can keep your blanket around your shoulders, but Daddy needs to hear your heart.”

Slowly, Sam sat up, and watched as Cas pressed the metal part against his shirt, listening to the  _thumpthump_ in Sam’s chest.

“Just breath in and out for me, Sam.” Cas said, keeping his eyes on either Sam’s chest or Sam’s face to give him reassurance. Sam was silent, save for the few coughs that he would have.

“Alright.” Cas said, taking the stethoscope away and putting it back in the bag. He reached out to Sam, hands gentle against Sam’s neck, and he probed around. “Does your throat hurt?”

“Little….” Sam admitted. “Coughing aches little bit.”

“I’m assuming you’ve done that quite a bit?”

Sam nodded, and coughed again, and Cas grabbed another tissue for Sam to cough into. Cas threw the tissue away, and kissed his forehead.

“Let me chest your throat.” Cas said, retrieving a light.

Sam opened his mouth and Cas looked down at it, seeing the slight irritation.

“I need to feel your tummy now, Sam. Is it upset at all?”

“Li’l bit. Tummy keeps makin’ noise.”

“I see.” Cas nodded. “Lie back down for me, Sam.”

Sam willingly laid back down and Cas pushed his shirt up a little so that his stomach was exposed. Cas felt around, keeping an eye on Sam’s facial expression, and he watched as Sam gave a small smile as Cas probed the sensitive flesh.

“Tickles a little.” Sam murmured.

Cas nodded, a soft smile on his face, and as he finished, he pushed Sam’s shirt back down.

He looked at Sam’s flushed face, and watched him shiver again, looking up at Cas with a puppy dog look.

“We’ll get you better, Sam.” Cas said. Sam only gave a nod.

“Have you had your temperature taken?”

Sam shook his head, and Cas nodded, going back to the bag. Cas dug in the bag, and pulled a child’s rectal thermometer out.

When Sam saw it, he pouted, knowing where it was going to go. “What ‘bout my mouth? It can go in there.”

“Little boys have little thermometers, Sam.” Cas explained. “It won’t take long.”

Sam whined, but rolled around and let Cas pull down his pants and underwear, letting the thermometer sink in in his rear end.

Sam grunted softly, and Cas soothingly ran his hands on Sam’s back.

“Just give it a few moments, Sam.” Cas murmured. When it beeped, Cas removed the thermometer, and read the numbers.

“100 point 2.” Cas read out loud.

He put the thermometer by the bag, noting to cleanse it later.

“Can I pull my pants up, Daddy?” Sam asked.

“Hold on, Sam. Daddy needs to think if he needs to give you medicine in your bum.” Cas said.

“No! No shots! No pokey things!” Sam shouted.

“I’m not going to give you a shot, Sam.” Cas said, soothing the Winchester. “No shots. I’m giving you a different type of medicine.”

“Diff’rent?” Sam asked, hesitantly. “Why no medicine for my mouth?”

“I’m afraid your tummy might not be able to handle it, if it’s upset. So I think I’m going to give you two of these.” Cas went fishing in the bag again and pulled out a small box with bullet shaped things on them. “They’re suppositories. They go inside your bum, Sam.”

“Don’t like that.” Sam said, making a face.

“It will help you Sam.” Cas said.

Sam grunted softly and pressed his face into his pillow, sniffling.

“Need to blow your nose, Sam?”

Sam nodded into the pillow and turned so Cas could hold the tissue against his nose as Sam blew into it.

Cas threw the used tissue away and put on one glove and opened the box, taking two of the bullet shaped dissolvables from the foil they were in.

Cas took one and pulled at one of Sam’s cheeks with the ungloved hand. Sam whined as he was bared in front of Cas, and Cas spoke soft soothing words, before he pushed the medicine inside of Sam’s rear end.

When Cas was sure it would stay in, he removed his finger and Sam squirmed slightly, feeling the suppository start to melt.

“Feels funny.” Sam commented.

“I understand, but they will help you get better.”

Sam pouted as Cas pushed the second one inside, letting the medicine do its job. Cas moved away, throwing away the glove with the tissues, before he helped Sam pull his clothing back up.

“Do you want Daddy to stay with you?”

Sam gave a nod, and Cas sat by Sam, who curled up beside him, shutting his eyes.

“Once we see how your fever is doing and if your stomach is better, we’ll try to give you medicine via your mouth. And maybe get some fluids in you.”

“OK, Daddy.” Sam said, sounding tired.

“OK, little one. Get some rest. Daddy will be here when you wake up.”

Sam murmured something soft which sounded like  _Love you, Daddy._

“I love you too, Sam.” Cas said, giving Sam a kiss to the forehead before he watched his little one sleep.


End file.
